Back To Where It All Began
by Avatar Ruf
Summary: Merlin has grown into a monster when suddenly he was thrust back to the beginning he has to figure out why and has to free his people no matter who stands in his way. I know I sucked at the summary but Please read it Immortal Merlin, Dark Merlin, Time travel, Merdred bromance etc
1. The Time Travel

"There was a battle and there was lightning and thunder everywhere. Merlin could not get the rain out of his eyes; however he was not deterred from bringing an end to Morgana's army by both his sword and magic. Arthur was by his side leading his knights to victory while he stood alone, cutting his people down like butter.  
""We are losing Merlin, what do we do?" Arthur asked amid the thunder which had just struck.  
"Merlin looked around himself and he saw that truly they were losing. Morgana had rallied far more soldiers than Merlin thought possible, thousands of sorcerers and secular soldiers all fighting for a cause he was supposed to be fighting for as Emrys.  
""I have no idea. I am going to try something that wi…" a sword was already jutting out of his chest. A sword made with the breath of a dragon.  
""Those are your last words Emrys" He heard the unmistakable voice of Mordred.  
""You should know Mordred that I cannot die" Merlin spat out blood and looked up to see Arthur kneeling and bleeding

""That is why we are not killing you, but putting you to a very deep sleep, then we will throw you into the bottom of the ocean." Morgana said with some humor colouring her words.

""Morgana" He said as he began to feel the effect of the blade's magic in him

""You will go to sleep knowing that you have failed in your destiny. You brought about the destruction of Albion and your best friend, is dead"

"That was the last thing Merlin heard before he suddenly awoke on a forest floor. He looked around the forest and saw a fire on before him and realized that he was carrying a bag on his back.

"The day I left for Camelot. If I am back to the day I left for Camelot that means…  
"He then heard bandits approaching his camp fire.  
""What do we have here. A little brat with some food to share and coin to lend, I hope.

You came at a very bad time.

"Merlin then sprung up like a cat and suddenly, a bandit had lost his head and his sword. Merlin spun with inhuman speed and stabbed another before he slashed another across the chest.  
""Don't you think you are too young to be part of these bandits" Merlin said to the last bandit of 15 years out of the four bandits there

"I will stop"

"Merlin then turned his sights towards the direction of Camelot as the boy fled from him.

I have to know what happened.

"Few days later, Merlin arrived at Camelot, unlike the last time he was here; 17 years old, stupid and naive, he was not going to be wowed by the beauty because he knew the truth. Camelot was built upon the blood of the innocents.  
"Ahead of him he saw the gathering as he last remembered it, King Uther Pendragon on his balcony in all his self-righteousness, declaring a man a criminal just because the man held power that the King would never weild nor control.

Arrogant ass

"After the execution, Merlin went to visit the Court Physician however, he was not around, busy with some runs in the loower town therefor Merlin had to rent a room in the Rising Sun

Nimueh looked at the bowl watching the unimpressive boy before her and began to wonder why her magic was screaming for her to run the other way the moment she saw the boy. how powerful is he really.

How dark is his magic

The celebration of Twenty Years since the Purge began was already in full swing the moment Merli n got to the banquet hall. He had made himself invisible to the guards and had gone through undisturbed. after a while, Lady Helen of Morra came in and began to sing and enchant everyone to seep, the spell had no effect on Merlin whatsoever and so he did nothing.

It would be a good thing if Arthur was to die today. It woud be one less monster in the future.

However, Merlin jumped to action, he leaped from where he was and to before the witch and with inhuman speed, stabbed her with her own knife and held her as she fell forward. Just then, the court began to awake and what they saw was a stranger holding an old witch who was dead.  
"She was about to kill the Prince" Merlin said.  
"A reward shall be given" Uther said after composing himself.  
"I want nothing other than to be your Court Witch Hunter" Merlin And to integrate myself at court and free my people.  
"Then it is given. You are now the new Court Witch Finder"  
"Merlin smirked inwardly, noticing the way Morgana paled and the way Arthur's servant became nervous instantly./p

Wait, was Arthur's manservant... Mordred? Grown up Mordred?


	2. Knight Valiant

Merlin could not sleep that night, yes he had a place in court now and could easily manipulate the king into doing whatever it was he wanted the king to do, like send Mordred to the pyre. However he could not. He was already secod guessing his place in a world were Mordred seemed to be very close to Arthur as his manservant. He needed to understand why he was here, was it just a cruel joke or ws he still sleeping somewhere in the real world, was this world even a dream?

Just then he heard a knock at the door and when he turned, he realized that he had not slept at all last night and it was already a new day.

"Come in" Merlin said as he stood up from the chair to pick up a new clothe to wear, it was after all a new day.

"The king sent me to remind you of the council meeting to be had this morning" A servant said

"Sure, I am on my way"

Mordred was pacing the room, to and fro as Gaius was busy making new remedy for and outbreak that had just occurred.

"Who is he Gaius? He seemed to be able to resist the witch's spell and kill her with her own blade. why is that? In fact what is he?"

"I have an idea. He is Hunith's boy and I honestly am at a loss at why he decided to become the Court Witch Hunter of all occupation. I don't know his motive, but it would be best if he doesn't know about your magic"

"You don't need to tell me twice."

"Here, you need to give this to Morgana, the earlier sleeping draught has not been working. tell her to take it before she sleeps"

"Fine"

After Mordred had delivered the sleeping draught, he heard the overgrown lizard calling him from beneath the castle.

_Fine I am on my way_

_Hurry, for what I need to tell you is of great import. _The dragon replied

The lower town was full of life when Merlin got to it. He needed to get answers soon but right now he would love to get a sword forged. After all what was a deadly warlock without his dragon blade.

"I would love to have double single edged blades forged for me" Merlin said the moment he arrived at the forge in which Tom worked in.

"Come tomorrow for the blades. It would be ready by then I promise."

"Ofcourse"

When Merlin turned to the right of the forge which was facing the fabric market, he saw the Lady Morgana with her maid shopping for materials and new gowns.

_Maybe I would be able to do good this time around, that has to be the reason why I am here._

Mordred walked down the stairs leading to the dragon cave and before him was Kilgarah looking like someone that had found out that his girlfriend was his sister.

"What is it dragon. You have already told me that I am Emrys and I need to protect Arthur who will lead us to the golden age"

"I fear that there is someone in Camelot whose magic is very dark and powerful and I fear he will be the destruction of Albion"

"Who?"

"Merlin"

"My cousin's magic could not be that poweerful nor dark. I mean he was to leave a week after I left Ealdor, we learnt no magic so how is it possible for him to be that powerful. His magic has always been weak"

"Is it not true that the witch's spell had no effect on him?"

"It had none on me too"

"You must either end him or stay away from him. He is dangerous"

The next day, the tournament began and Merlin as the Court Witch Huter was seated at the side of the king in order to ensure that there was no foul play in the game.

Merlin watched Knight Valiant fight and smirked darkly when he saw his opponent fall limply. The knight would be his first enemy vanquished since he became the Coourt Witch Huter, he would make sure of it.

Few days later, Arthue had called council with the court and Merlin was there. He had already known about the snake that Valiant would have sent to his opponent, so Merlin placed a snake trap for the snake.

"It has come to my knowledge that Knight Valiant is using sorcery in the tournament" Arthur said

"And you know this how?"

"My servant..."

"You trust the word of a servant?"

"Surely it had to be put into consideration your majesty" Merlin said

"It is not possible for a knight to use magic to cheat"

"Well sire, that is why you have me. To protect your family from the evil of sorcery" Merlin said smirking. "Valiant, tell your sheild to attack"

"This is poposterous. I am not using magic"

"Just do as you are told" Uther said

"Attack" Valiant said while praying they disobey, unfortunately, they did not disobey and instead attacked.

Merlin instantly cut off the heads of the snake.

"Seize him" Uther said immediatly."Thank you for saving my son once again"

"The pleasure is mine. I will always destroy magic in Camelot" Merlin said looking intently at Mordred.

_You are one of them. _He thought to himself


	3. Author's Note

This is my debut Merlin fanfiction. Please support me and review, follow and favourite. It will tell me if my story is good or I need to stop


	4. Looing at the Past

Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin**

**I want to use this medium to thank my readers for their reviews. **

**Merille Marc: I want to thank you for your review it helped me reshape my thoughts on the story, though I had no lan of doing exactly what the canon did. aThanks agai**

**Guest: I hope this chapter satisfies you. I showed some scened which exlained how Merlin learnt dark magic**

"So_ what is t you wanted to tell me Merlin which you could not say in front of the knights of the round table?"_

_"I urge you to please understand what I am about to say and not well react harshly"_

_"Out with it already Merlin"_

_"I have magic" Merlin said after some minutes._

_"So?"_

_"Wait what?" Merlin said surprised, out of all responses he expected from Arthur, ths was the least expected. He reacted as if Merlin had told him that the sun was shining in the day, lie it was bloody obvious._

_"Huh you thought that I would be so thic as to not notice that you seem to carry luc around you, tree branch falls at the right time, half-trained men loose their swords as if they were toddlers?"_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Since Aggravaines death. The knights said he died of no obvious wounds, they said that it seemed he was flung with a great force which only magic could achieve"_

_"You..you are not angry?"_

_"I am angry that it took you too long to tell me this, however I understand your position." Arthur said flippantly._

_Merlin could not believe it, he was accepted by Arthur. He hoped that from now on, the Golden Age would become closer._

Merlin's thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Merlin said turning to loo at the door.

"Hello cousin. I think it is time we talk" Mordred said

"Obviously."

"You know I had to lie to Gaius that I had no idea who you were."

"Mordred, why are you here exactly"

"I want to no something. Since when did you become so much more powerful than I and since when did you practice dark magic"

"Do not concern yourself with such matters."

"Why are you the Court Witch Finder?"

"I want to integrate myself into Uther's court and free those with magic"

"How?"

"Lie I said, do not concern yourself with these matters"

"But I need to know, it is after all my destiny as Emrys to bring bacK magic to the land with Arthur"

Merlin raised an eybrow at Mordred's speech, yes he was angry with him, ho else stabbed him in the back _(literaly) _and sent him to a strange time? And destiny? Did he sound like this, naive and stupid little boy of 16?

"Do what you think is right, I will do what I also think is right which is not waiting for Arthur"

_Arthur dropped a big boo on the table before Merlin and nodded towards it. Merlin instantly had the urge to run the opposite direction once he sa the book. Old, dusty, yet dangerous_

_"That is a book of dark magic"_

_"I know, I got that fro the name on the book"_

_"And you want me to what, dabble in dark sorcery?"_

_"For the greater good."_

_"What greater good?"_

_"We do not have many allies because of the repeal on magic which I lifted for you, now this means no army great enought to overwhelm Morgana and Mordred's army. Not to forget that Mordred nows about the number of soldiers we have and must have told Morgana"_

_"So what exactly do you want me to learn?"_

_"Evrerything. From necromancy to mind manipulation, learn them all so that we can have a chance of defeating my sister."_

_"This is wrong"_

_"I'd rather someone I trust explicitly to do this than some stranger. You are our secret weapon Merlin"_

Merlin walked through the market wondering why he was remebering his dark past (future?). He approached Tom and collected his twin blades. While he was heading out, he was suddenly dragged into a house and before him was the Lady Morgana.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my lady"

"For one so young, you seem content in murdering sorcerers. Why?"

"I have been killing them for free, what difference does it make if I kill them for a price." Merlin said remembering from his time how he used necromancy to create an army that decimated Morgana's first camp and even turned many kingdoms to Arthur's side through mind manipulation but it did not end there though.

"You are my age and yet you seem to behave like you are my elder"

Merlin had to give it to Morgana, she held herself so well that one would thin that she was not afraid of him whereas, she was bloody nervous.

"I did not live a sheltered life I guess. I have seen death and desrtuction, those ind of things age your mind. Now if you will excuse me, I have some place to be"

_"You want me to summorn a demon of shadows to wipe out another encampment of Morgana"_

_"Yes Merlin"_

_"This is no longer war Arthur, it is massacre"_

_"If Morgana wins, Camelot will know no peace. Yes we have united Albion against Morgana but this means she can find alliances elswhere lie the Saxons"_

_"Morgana is weak."_

_"Not yet dead. Till she is dead, she is a threat"_

_"Arthur..."_

_"Please Merlin, for Guinevere's sake, remember she is pregnant. I don't want her and our child to be hunted when Morgana is Queen"_

_"Fine, I will learn how to summon these demons"_

_"Thanks"_

Merlin walked down the stairs that lead to the dragon's cave wondering if he could have done anything different or if fate and destiny enoyed using him as a pawn. First him, now Mordred. He did not hate either Morgana or Mordred, sort of. He adored them infact to do what he was so afraid to do. He ust wished that fate did not place them at opposing sides. It all began with a certain old lizard who had lost his mind and tried to enforce his thoughts on him before and now on Mordred.

"Hello Kilgarrah"

**Author's note: Merlin is dark, not evil**


	5. Chapter 5

Kilgarrah felt the abomination coming from a mile away, he was very anxious and was wondering what he was coming for, he was afraid of him, he a thousand year old dragon afraid of a time traveler, well he had good reasons to fear him, for all he knows he could be here to kill him.

Few minutes later, the abomination arrived with a smirk as if he gained some kind of twisted pleasure in watching him in captivity. The boy eyed him from head to toe before he came closer completely unafraid of him as if he could not burn him to a crisp.

Kilgarrah in righteous anger sent a stream of flame at the abomination, however, the fire did not reach its target it turned to nothing.

"Come on Kilgarrah, did you think an ordinary fire could affect me? If it comes down to a fight, you will surely lose, you know this don't you. You can feel my oppressing dark and dangerous equally powerful magic, don't you"

"I do not fear you"

"I do not care. I just need to understand if you derive some sic pleasure in saddling little boys with some nonexistent destiny?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told Mordred that it was his destiny to free those with magic by protecting Arthur who would then free the magic folk. I was told the same thing, by you"

"And you obviously failed in your destiny."

"I am not sure I failed init per say. More like I achieved it in a way that I would never have imagined. Anyway, I am not here to chit-chat with you, I need you to help me forge a twin dragon blade"

"Never. They will be very dangerous"

"Obviously. Now make them for me, willingly or unwillingly any one is fine with me"

"You can't force me to do anything abomination"

"Oh, but I can"

Kilgarrah then felt some unknown force suddenly grip his mind and forcefully made him open his mouth and breathe fire upon the hovering twin blades. He could not believe it; he had been compelled by a boy. If he could force a dragon as old as he to do his bidden, he could just about force any one. That last thought surely did not sit well with the overgrown lizard as he was forced to slumber.

Merlin had had an eventful day, from searching every home for the sorcerer to trying to figure out where Nimueh could be. He then finally decided that what he had to do was to go to the well and kill the creature of earth and water and then leave for the most likely place she could be. Well that was his plan any way but he forgot one little detail.

The doors to the court room were opened by Arthur who was leading two guards that were dragging Gwen with them and behind them; he could see Morgana angry with the scared Mordred and blank-faced Gaius. This was going to be a truly eventful day.

"This woman's house was searched after her father had miraculously been healed and we found this, a magical poultice" Arthur said giving his father the poultice he had found

"My lord surely you do not believe that my loyal maid had suddenly become an evil witch."

"Those who have magic do not have it written on their foreheads so you would have no idea about her true alliance."

"She would never hurt us."

Morgana was outraged and panicking a bit, she feared that she would lose her hand maiden to the chopping block or pyre; she had to do something to save her friend. She then looked directly at Merlin and Merlin sighed internally; she was hoping he would say something to dispute the accusations levied on Guinevere.

"My lord if I may"

"You may Merlin go on"

"I do not believe that what you are holding is an object of magic."

Everyone in the court room gasped. It was suicide to disagree with the king on matters of magic. Merlin disagreeing was a shock to them and they feared that he could be sentenced to death. However, Uther only frowned and looked at Merlin.

"What makes you so sure?"

"In Rome, their physicians mix some flowers and seed together which have the ability to ward of and even cure various sicknesses. They can't be drunk or inhaled directly; they have to be put below the patient's pillow for it to work effectively. Whoever did this was an amateur because they should have used a softer material" Merlin said making it up on the spot, flawlessly.

"Interesting. Free the maid." Uther said and then looked at Merlin "End this plague Hunter"

Mordred followed Merlin as he left the court room after court was dismissed and entered his cousin's room with him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Gwen, I owe you one"

"That was the plan dear cousin"

Merlin then went to the well and killed the creature and then brought the egg of the golem to Uther and requested for permission to travel in search of the witch and kill her, Uther being him agreed immediately to the journey and ordered supplies for him, at dawn, Merlin was already galloping away from the capital of Camelot.

Nimueh was walking end to end of her chambers, she had seen her golem destroyed by the dark warlock and was a bit scared of him. She was still pacing and thinking of a new plan to bring down Camelot when she felt someone pass through the river heading directly for the Isles.

She climbed down the steps and saw the warlock before her and his magic was oppressing hers so much it was like she was suffocating. Who learnt so much dark magic so fast at a young age anyway?

"Nimueh, I have always wanted t meet you since I came back in time"

Nimueh blinked at him and then she put two and two together; the magical jolt and then the amount of power he possessed, he was a man from the future interesting.

"Why would you want to see me time traveler, I am sure it is not to bed me of course?"

"No NImueh. I need answer which only you can give."

"And what do you want to now?"

"How was it possible for me to travel in time without giving my consent?"

"Well if you were immortal and were stabbed with a dragon blade and the spell to put you to slumber is said, the Triple Goddess will then tweak it"

Nimueh watched Merlin sigh a bit and then he looked at her and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"You want to speak with her don't you"

"Yes I do. How do I do it"

"Come with me"

Nimueh then led him to a room which had only a bed and she directed Merlin to lie on it and she began to say the spell which would make him comatose.  
Merlin then opened his eyes and before him was a woman who looked like his mother in white. The sky was bright and cloudless with no source of light and the field was very green.

"I have been waiting for you to speak with me since I sent you back in time my son"  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I thank you all for being atient with me and for reviewing this dtory. You guys ae the best**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin woke up with a gasp and looked around the room he was in and found it empty save for a plate of food which he devoured in seconds. he then slowly got up as his body was still weak from the transition he had gone through. He staggered out of the room and walked towards the court yard where he saw Nimueh tending to a garden.

"I never took you for a garden tender. You seem to be more of the destructive type." Merlin said the moment he saw her

"Believe it or not, we Priestessess of the Old Religion know our plants and how to tend for them, especially when youo want to poison an enemy with it."

"Of course."

"So how did your conversation with the Triple goddess go?" Nimueh asked without stopping her tending.

"Enlightning. She told me a lot of things and they gave me a new perspective"

"Are you going to share these eye opening knowledge with me?"

"Knowledge they say is power, which is what I want to have over friend or foe."

"Hmmph. Suit yourself."

"I need to get going, I have a journey I need to make, and on you need to make too"

"And why, pray tell, should I help you do anything for you Merlin?"

"Because I asked you nicely, obviously. It is either you willingly become my bitch, or I make you my bitch, either is fine by me" Merlin said squatting beside her.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Nimueh said sighing resignedly.  
_"You sent me back in time, why?" Merlin asked the moment he looked at her._

_"Straight to the point, dear, you have changed"_

_"Obviously, I have"_

_"Well before I tell you the reson why I sent you back in time, I want you to know onething, there is no such thing as destiny, you proved that to yourself didn't you"_

_"What do you mean"_

_"You were never born to free the people of magic, you were born with the potential of freeing those with magic and uniting magic under one banner, you and then uniting Albion with a Pendragon."_

_"What do you mean by that, am I not Emrys?"_

_"What do you think Emrys means?"_

_"Immortal ofcourse"_

_"Yes, but it is more then that, it is a title given to one that deserves it/ You have not yet deserved the title of immortal, you were given the illusion of immortality which would have become permenant or inexistant."_

_"Why would I want to be immortal?"_

_"Because the dangers that would arise to destroy magic would never be over, so the magic folk would need one with your experience and compassion and power to defend them. All these is a probability, not a certainty. You could very well be the reason why magic is totally destroyed, as you were in your former life."_

_Merlin began to shake his head in denial, all that she was telling him was shaking the very foundation he still built his life upon. Nothing like destiny? Try telling that to Kilgarrah or the druids._

_"So why send me back in time?"_

_"You failed me, and as a punishment, I have decided that it would be poetic justic to see someone whom you thought was the one to destroy Albion save it."_

_"But it is not a certainty that he would save the magic folk right? He could very well repeat my mistakes."_

_"True he could"_

_"Then that means I can still do it"_

_"You reek of dark magic, do you think any one with magic and in the right mind would actually follow you?"_

_"I don't care. I don't want them to follow me, I want them to be safe"  
_Mordred was out picking herbs when he heard a screech and turned around to see a gryphon charging at him, he got up to prepare for a spell to send to it when he heard someone else yell which distracted the gryphon.

The strange man ran towards Mordred and told him to run as he tried to attack the creature with his sword but it broke on impact. When the man saw this, he ran to Mordred and together they ran from te beast and then hid behind a wall of rock and the beast flew overhead.

"Who are you?" Mordred asked.

"Lancelot" He replied before he fainted and that was when Mordred saw his bleeding side.

"Shit"  
Morgana looked out the window and saw Merlin coming back from his huntof the witch, she had a mixed feeling about the Court Witch Hunter, he seemed to be genuinely angry but she suspected he was not really angry at those with magic, but was instead angry at something else, she had to find out but she had no idea how she was going to pry out such information from him when he seemed to be so distrustful of her.

"Gwen, can you organise lunch with the Witch Finder, let him know that I would love to see him this afternoon in my room"

"Sure milady"  
Arthur was not stupid, of course he knew his sister had some sort of magic and that was what made him to be very wary of Merlin. He seemed to be a very fast swordsman and he did not waish to fight someone like him on the battle feild. He had to find a way to either oust him as a sorcerer or make him join him on a quest to free magic with his sister who had no idea that he knew about her magic.

As he was walking back from the testing of the future knights, which from where he stood did not look well for the kingdom as all the tryouts seemed to be more horribble than a toddler holding a sword, he saw Merlin getting down from his horse and was heading towards the court room to give a status report. Arthur then decided to approach him before he went to the King, he needed to know the news first before the king, he needed allies and he wanted to know if the witch was dead or alive, and if she was dead, he needed to know if there was more of them.

"Hey, Merlin, can I speak to you for a minute?"

He watched as Merlin eyed him and then as if he already knew what Arthur wished to know, he nodded his head and pointed to the stables which was empty at that moment.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Is the witch dead?"

"Yes, she is. Is that all you wanted to know? Because if that is all you wanted to find out, you could have simply followed me to the court room to speak with the king"

Arthur was confused, he noticed that Merlin's eyes were filled with mirth when he told him that the witch was dead, that meant the witch was alive, but why tell him a lie and give him a sign that he was lying and how the hell did he know how to do his sacred sign?

"It is alright, I was in training and I saw you so, I... well thanks any way for been a loyal servant to the crown"  
Merlin watched all the feelings play before Arthur's face and knew immediately that this Arthur was different, everything was different and he had no idea how to behave when they surprised him like this, he though he had seen it all, but Arthur conspiring against his father? That took the cake.

Ahead of him he saw Gwen coming down the steps to meet him. From her thoughts, he knew what she was about to ask him.

"The Lady Morgana requests you have lunch with her in her chambers"

"Of course. Tell her I will be honoured to be there" Merlin said smiling, true he did not like surprises, but he loved this one.

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long vacation but I will try as much as possible to upload regularly, hope you enjoy this one**


	7. Chapter 7

Lancelot slowly came back to the waking world the next morning and was surprised to see the boy whom he had saved watching him with barely concealed glee. Lancelot slowly sat up and then looked around his surrounding and found himself in a room which was meant to be a store of some kind.

"Where am I?" Lancelot asked the boy while looking around the room and at himself.

"You're in Camelot, in my room which is with the Court Physician. I am Mordred by the way"

"Lancelot."

"Yeah, you told me your name before you fainted on me in the forest"

"Sorry about that"

"What? Are you kiding me? You saved my life, so you fainting and me carrying you all the way from there to the Physician was a small price I willingly paid."

"Well in that case you saved my life too"

"Nonsense. Now I will let you rest and then I will introduce you to the Prince, he surely would want a swordsman as good as you with him"

"Really? You would do that for me, a total stranger"

"Well, if you want it that is, and you are not a total stranger to me, you saved a stranger's life, that in my books makes you a courageous, brave and noble man. You are already my friend"

"I... I don't know what to say"

"Say you will meet with him"

"I will meet with him"

*****************************************************************************************  
Morgana had been pacing the room all day and now it was lunch time, the time the Witch Hunter was to make an appearance before her for lunch and an interrogation which she was sure he knew the lunch was. She was already beginning to lose hope that he would come at all until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in"

She watched with bated breath as Merlin walked into the room and looked around it and got a somewhat glazed look in his eyes like he was remembring an event that had occured there, a very memorable one, with the way he looked at her bed. When she saw him smirk at her, she had a feeling he knew what she was thinking.

"You called me for lunch to get answers from me, am I right in this my lady" He said bowing a little.

"Amazing deduction Sir Merlin. You know, I would have not thought you could do good even though you do so much evil"

"No one is good or bad, all of this is a matter of perspective. Do you call a good person who had done something bad, bad or is the person still good and do you call a bad person when he does something good, good or is the person still bad?"

"You speak with wisdom only gained from years of learning from mistakes made when you have pre-judged someone harshly"

"What do you want to know Morgana? Do you want to know if I killed the witch that poisoned the water of Camelot or if I kill every witch I stumble upon, whether they have commited a crime or not?"

"Both"

"I noticed you were not at my status report, if you were there, you would know that I killed the witch" Merlin said sitting down on the chair without being permitted to do so. "And for your information, I only kill witches that annoy me"

Morgana gulped and sat down on her own chair and began to eat while watching Merlin ate his own meal.

"I just want to know how loyal you are to the king"

"Oh I am loyal to no one but myself. As long as I am allowed to work, I will have no problem with anyone. I am sure you agree with me"

"I just want you to know this Witch Finder, I don't fear you. I will do everything possible to ensure you are put out of commission"

"Now I am so scared" Merlin said and smirked at her.

****************************************************************************************  
Merlin left the room and began to calm his racing heart, entering her room brought back erotic memories from the past, he had been remembering the way she always called him to her room even after her betrayal, which he knew about and she knew he knew about. He truly loved her until they got into an arguement after she discovered his magic which he had hidden from her.

Merlin sighed and began to head out to the court yard but lo and behold before him was Lancelot. Merlin was not surprised per say, he was expecting to see Lancelot sometime around after he returned, he just wondered what he and Arthur were discussing about.

Merlin then closed his eyes and increased his ability to hear and then narrowed it down to only what Arthur and Lancelot were talking about

'How do you feel about magic'

'Sire... I ... don't know what to say'

'How you really feel would be a great start'

'I... well, I don't think having magic makes you evil, I think it is the person that uses it for evil that makes him evil'

'Wise answer and the one I was hoping for. Now I have an operation which have only three people now and I want you to join them'

'What do they do?'

'They rescue those with magic'

Merlin instantly froze up and his jaw dropped in shock, Arthur actually was a smart man in this time. He had an operation which even he had no idea about until now, maybe because he had not been here for long or because he had underestimated him again.

'Don't tell Mordred though'

'Of course sire'

'In public, you are a guard. This is to keep up appearances and so that you will have something to do during the day'

Now Merlin was positively intrigued, This meant that not only did Arthur have an operation dedicated to the freeing of those with magic, he also had his gang in the service of the kingdom. This was a hell of a shock. That was when he heard the screams.

***************************************************************************************  
Uther was pacing the throne room, he had been after he was told by his son about the strange creature that attacked them in the court yard and scared the hell out of people. Gaius had told him that only maic could destroy the creature but Uther would never dabble in magic, he had a Witch Finder after all, he would have to put an end to the menace.

"Sir Merlin, you are in charge of killing this creature, end it"

"I will do as commanded your majesty"

Nimueh walked down the hallway led by two guards to the throne room of King Carleon. When Merlin told her she would do this, she had thought him mad but she reasoned that if she wanted people like her free of Uther's tyranny, then the people with magic would need allies, powerful ones especially those that already hate Uther.

"Wait here witch" A guard said and entered the throne room to speak with the sovereigns

"The King will see you now" A guard said after he came out

Nimueh entered the throne room and saw the royal family on their respective thrones looking at her with some measure of scorn.

"Kinng Carleon, Queen Annis, I greet you."

"What do you want here witch" The King asked without any scorn

"I have a message from my lord, he sent me here to deliver it to you personally not trusting a messenger bird to do the deed"

"Then what is the message about?"

"Read it for yourself" Nimueh said and gave them letter Merlin had written.

'Carleon

I write this letter to ask you to ally youorself with me, I know you harbour sorcerers in youor kingdom and do them no harm. What I want is something more. With you allied with me, you will ally yourself with the kingdom of magic I have created in the Perilous lands. My Regent is the bearer of this message, whatever she says, take it as if from me.

I look forward to our alliance.

Myrddin'

"Tell me one very good reason why I should make an alliance with your kingdom?"

Nimueh smirked, she had been expecting the question and after everything Merlin had told her of his plan. How he would infiltrate the kingdom and all the steps he would take, she knew the answer for sure with all her heart even if she was asked in her sleep

"Because we will win the war"

Merlin was on a horse back riding with the Prince of Camelot and six other knights, they all held spears except Merlin who held his twin dragon blade. Ahead of them, they heard a screech and immediately, they began to thunder towards the gryphon.

The moment the gryphon saw them, it began to run towards them in a bid to eat them all for dinner. Merlin stopped his horse and so did the others. Arthur was worried because he believed Gaius when he said only magic could kill the creature. He had no idea how they would kill the creature without magic. Merlin then separated from the knights.

"I will attack it alone" He said eyeing the approaching creature

Merlin began to gallop towards the gryphon and then unsheathed his swords as the gryphon got closer. he then jumped unto his horse and when they were close to the creature, he leaped above the creature and then with all his might stabbed the gryphon at the back. They moment he stabbed it, the gryphon collapsed and caught fire.

Arthur was shocked, Merlin had killed the creature without magic, or had he?

**Many thanks to all my readers, I am very happy to have so many positive reviews, believe me, I take every review to heart and strive to make my readers happy. I hope I meet your expectations in this story**


End file.
